fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Krypta the Great Dane
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Krypta the Great Dane! Thanks for your edit to the File:Twilight/Harlequin.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 22:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I deleted Twilight/Harlequin. You can't add a subsection to someone else's work. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC) First off, do not raise your voice to me, Krypta. I'm not quite sure where you get off, but coming in yelling and swinging at an admin is the quickest and easiest way to get yourself banned and to be frank, it would save me the trouble of dealing with this. Your article, Dawn/Twilight/Harlequin, is an article that, due to your own odd title, you have attached to an already written page, "Dawn". Now let's go over all the problems with your article here, on the privacy of your talk page. Half-Demon. There's nothing truly wrong with that, assuming she's not an Etherias; meaning you more or less don't use the demons from this article, which is the official demon page. The name is another obvious problem. Because of how you wrote the title "Dawn/Twilight/Harlequin", it attached itself to the Dawn guild page; fix this. Rename your article "Dawn (Krypta)", and add a tabs template (if you have no idea what that is, just ask me later), if Twilight and Harlequin are two different personalities. I'm going to assume you've never read the rules, because the fact that you've used Darkness God Slayer has shown this. We have rules, here, Krypta: you cannot make a Slayer as your first character, or magic. To use a Slayer, you must also have been here a week, and amassed 50 edits in total. Additionally, you need permission from User:Perchan to use these kinds of magics; as she is currently away, that authority rests with me, and you do not fulfill those requirements in the slightest. Now let's get into what truly makes this character an atrocity. Her mother was a human Devil Slayer. Devil Slayers, until we know WHAT THEY DO, are restricted from use on this wiki; as Silver, a Demon, uses it, is might simply be a Curse. This would prevent humans from using it at all. Her status as a half-demon is once again debatable; I've heard you're more or less ripping off Nurarihyon, and, after what I've heard, I can see the similarities, but inspiration isn't illegal on any wiki, so I can't fault you for this. Now...she's Bickslow's step sister? No. No no no no no no no. '''We have a rule here; no relatives of canon characters. Even step-siblings breach this rule. Dating Bickslow? That also breaches a rule of no relationships with canon characters. There's a unique exception for that, if the relationship is built up, overtime, in story. You have done none of that. Her abilities need heavy work. Aera is an ability unique to the Exceed; a human/demon thing cannot utilize it. Satan's Eyes '''will be removed. Instant Death? No. No way is such an ability going to any character, especially not a character of quality like this. I've already explained how the Darkness God Slayer cannot be used by you; remove it. The rest of her abilities are lazily written. You need to redo this entire character, from scratch. Remove every issue I've listed, and fix it. I am deleting her, again. Remake this from scratch.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:53, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I assure you, Krypta, the Lord has better things to do with His time than strike me with lightning. I doubt reprimanding you is such an affront to Him that He will personally take the time to strike me down for that. The world is probably much higher up on His schedule than I am. Secondly, it's good that you don't care if you get banned; I warned you not to speak like you've been speaking, if you want to continue to use this site, you should show manners; it's obvious you lack them. If Fanfiction.net and Fairy Tail Base are the only places your work can be accepted, then so be it; stay there. Thank you for your time, and I am truly sorry, so sorry, that your venture to our wiki did not go the way you intended.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:03, May 10, 2014 (UTC)